Where No Man Has Gone Before
by xvdracomalfoyvx
Summary: Kirk is bitten by female inhabitants of the planet Undala, and a property in their saliva, much like a venom, causes Kirk to transform into a female. Spock's eyes are open to his Captain in a whole new way, and Kirk uses the situation to his benefit to gain the attentions of his First that he has harbored a desire towards for quite a long time. But every action has consequences.


Explorations

Beaming down had never been such a good decision. Beaming up would be hard to do. Kirk wouldn't have minded staying on this planet—Undala. Kirk, Bones, and Spock, had found shortly after they had arrived that the planet was inhabited solely by women. Oh, and beautiful women they were. Even Spock could not completely deny this, though he had remained as impassive as possible, more interested in scientific discovery than the way the buxom red-head was flaunting herself in very open hopes of seducing him.

Kirk was happy enough to go along with the attention he was receiving. As far as the fairer sex went he was used to their adoration, and he enjoyed their fawning. It took little convincing for him to be hooked by an ample-breasted blond. Another with sun-kissed skin and long black tresses was working on Bones, twirling her long, bronzed fingers into his hair. The doctor wore a rather dopey grin, and he would have easily been led into more had Spock not distracted him.

"Damn you—you pointy eared menace!" Bones cursed as he stomped over to Spock, who had chosen the most inopportune time (though no doubt Spock found it logical) to ask the doctor's medical opinion on a rash that was breaking out in itchy blue patches on the half-Vulcan's greenish skin. Though Spock had touched a white leaved plant, he had done so only after analyzing it and finding it to be non-poisonous. Perhaps the blue patches were some sort of allergic reaction.

"You pick the worst time to develop an allergy," Bones grumbled, as he continued to study the patches.

Meanwhile the two women who had been working to seduce Spock and Bones merged in on the mission the blond had begun. The three of them led Kirk into a copse of trees, long slender trunks of red wood with round golden leaves glinting from the branches like clumps of coins. The women tugged at Kirk's clothing, slid their hands over his body, breathed their hot breath over his lust-crawling skin, and drew him down onto the black earth.

Skin rubbed against skin, Kirk hardly able to contain himself in his desire and arousal. Just as he was peaking, three sets of teeth bit down—into his shoulder, wrist, and thigh. Kirk yelled out in pain.

Spock and Bones whipped around quickly in the direction of their Captain's cry, and both bolted off towards the copse of trees without further concern to Spock's allergy, the plants, or Bones' need to constantly complain. They found the three women huddle around something which must have been Kirk. Bones and Spock had phasers drawn.

"Step aside," Spock demanded, in an even, commanding tone. His dark eyes glinted beneath slanted eyebrows. Bones said nothing, but regarded the women with a hard stare, his finger ready on the trigger at a split seconds notice to fire.

He didn't have to.

The three women stepped aside to reveal the huddled form of Kirk, clothed. Kirk rose slowly, his changed body unfolding, and then raised his head.

Both Spock and Bones were shocked, but the first did not show it on his face—though he had to admit it was a near thing.

Their Captain stood before them as a woman; strong limbs and fit curves, her body resembling Kirk's stocky, athletic frame, but in softer, feminine forms. Her jaw was more delicate, and her lips only a bit fuller, but it was the same mouth that so often smirked upon Kirk's face. Her skin was bronzed, golden brown hair in a very short, flirty bob, and in her eyes was that same flash of boldness that was always present in Kirk's eyes.

"What are you all staring at?" Kirk asked, and at the obvious change in his voice, his shock was complete. He glanced down at his hands, though was quickly distracted by his small, pert breasts, and pressed his fingertips to one of them as if to make sure they—or rather he—or she?-if any of this was real.

"Men are _pigs,_" One of the women spoke up, her lips curling into a snarl. "All of you are. It doesn't matter what planet a male comes from—PIGS!"

The three lunged towards Bones and Spock, who fired their phasers. The weapons had no affect on the women. Kirk grabbed one of the women by her hair as she propelled herself towards Spock, springing her backwards with a screech. Spock grabbed another in the Vulcan nerve pinch as she grasped the front of Bone's uniform with her teeth bared. Her hand released and she sank to the ground, as Bones spun on his heel and kicked the ankle out from the third woman.

"Damn it all, I'm a doctor, not a ninja!" Bones shouted, as Spock attended to the woman Bones had downed—she was rising again with a scream of anger—but one nerve pinch and she was out. Kirk grabbed Bones' hand, and wrapped his arm protectively around Spock's waist out of instinct. He flipped open his Communicator.

"Beam us up, Scotty!"

Kirk swiped at the sweat beaded on his—her—forehead. He glanced over to Bones, who was giving him the strangest sideways glance. Spock seemed as unfazed as ever, and was instead watching the three women, and their surroundings, remaining on guard in the chance of further attack from any of the planets inhabitants. Kirk noted distractedly that their were blue patches on Spock's hands. But even more concerning was the fact that the three of them were not yet beamed up, or anywhere.

"Scotty?" Kirk tried again, and a hesitant reply came.

"C-Captain?"

"It is the Captain," Spock said, tilting his head towards the Communicator. "He has been...compromised."

At Spock's reassurance, Scotty beamed the three of them aboard.

"Both of you to Sickbay," Bones said, as soon as they arrived. "Can't take the two of you anywhere."

Spock and Kirk sat on opposite tables, each tuning out Bones as he continued to voice his irritation as he rummaged for instruments and his machines. Neither could take their eyes off the other.

"Fascinating," Spock finally spoke.

Kirk smirked. He gestured towards Spock, who was now shirtless, his arms and torso covered by the odd patches.

"Blue is your color."

Spock quirked one slanted brow just slightly.

"We heard your shout, Captain," Spock continued.

"What in the hell _were _you doing with those women, Jim?" Bones demanded, and went over to Spock with a hypo. "And what have they done to you?"

"Nothing you weren't going to do," Kirk retorted, her eyes flashing with mischief. "They bit me. Strange, biting has only ever left marks before."

Bones withdrew the hypo after pressing it into Spock's upper arm.

"The rash should be fading soon, Spock, and gone completely by tomorrow morning," Bones muttered, still dwelling on Kirk's glib manner, though he was sitting across from them as a woman.

"Perhaps something in their saliva," Spock piped up. He slipped his shirt on over his head, as Bones migrated over to Kirk, and shuffled from foot to foot feeling suddenly awkward about examining him—er—her. "A venom, of sorts."

"A venom that turns a man into a woman?" Bones raised an eyebrow in curious consideration.

"If you recall, the Undalans spoke in a very derogatory manner against every male being in the universe before attempting to attack us. They seem not to be fond of those of the opposite gender," Spock stated.

"You noticed?" Bones clipped out, finally finding the courage to examine Kirk carefully.

"I'd rather not remain a woman, but I'm sure there are a few interesting things to explore in the meantime, until you find a cure for this, of course," Kirk grinned at Bones, who was flushing a bright red at Kirk's implied meaning. Spock had seemed not to notice. He continued to drone on about the inhabitants of the planet.

"...would indicate that they lure and then transform outsiders into females..."

"I'll draw a few vials of Jim's blood and study it and see if your theory holds water, Spock."

"A most illogical idiom, but very logical course of action."

Bones rolled his eyes as he began to draw Kirk's blood.

"So glad to have your approval," the doctor groused.

-x-x-x-

Oddly enough, Kirk didn't seem to mind being a woman. He was confident that the good doctor would find a reversal. In the meantime he didn't let it distract him from his purpose and duties as Captain. Some of his crew teased him, making stupid passes or whistling at him, and sometimes Kirk indulged them with a smirk or a flutter of eyelashes, but largely he ignored the barbs. Even as a woman the Captain continued to radiate an authoritative aura. Kirk seemed like the sort of woman who would leave a man on his knees in tears if she thought he looked at her just the wrong way.

Later Kirk retired to his cabin, and was glad for the alone time, for he had wanted to test out his body in ways that would be inappropriate to explore on The Bridge.

Kirk stood in front of a full length mirror, running his hands along all of his new curves and angles. He wasn't the sort of woman that would grace a fashion runway, or a centerfold, but he thought he made just as handsome a woman as he made a handsome man.

Kirk lifted his shirt slowly, and finally tossed it to the floor. The high-waisted black uniform pants hit his new body in just the right way, and he trailed his fingers up from the waistband, along his hairless, soft stomach, and up to the pert breasts with rosy centers. Kirk's glittering eyes focused in on the reflection of those pink and hardening knobs as he played with them in the most delectable of ways. His body was responding to the simulation in ways that were foreign to him—a hot wetness building between his legs, as his heart began to pound harder, his cheeks flushing. Kirk wanted desperately to seek out that hot, slick place, with his own greedy fingers but he was trying to wait. There was no need to rush. He didn't know how long he would have this body to explore, so he would rather take his time at it.

He was so engrossed with what he was doing, that he didn't hear the slide of his door opening, and closing.

"Captain, I-" The words were cut short, though the familiar voice sent a tinge of pleasure prickling up and down Kirk's spine, and not for the first time.

Kirk dropped his hands to his side, and turned to face the Vulcan, still shirtless. He was still used to being male, in which case being shirtless wouldn't be a concerning matter. However Spock had failed to continue, and for a moment was staring, a tinge of green coloring his cheeks before he finally regained his composure and his dark eyes jerked back up to meet the Captain's heated gaze.

It was then that Kirk remembered he was a shirtless female rather than a shirtless male. Spock continued speaking, and it amused Kirk that Spock had not asked him to dress himself, or mentioned it at all, but had merely continued on speaking formally as if this was the most normal conversation the two of them had ever had. Kirk began to laugh.

"Jim?" Spock said, breaking his monologue again.

"I think you're the only man on this entire ship—probably in the entire galaxy—who could carry on talking formalities to a bare-breasted woman.

"It is illogical that one should be so distracted by something as routine as anatomy. Biology is a fact of nature, and treating it as such-"

"Spock, stop it," Kirk moved closer. He had picked up his Captain's shirt and was dangling it carelessly from the tips of his fingers. "This is very different. Don't hide. I saw you looking."

And in fact Jim's heart leaped a bit at that. He was a habitual flirt towards his best friend and First, but the other seldom returned anything resembling acknowledgment back at him. Perhaps Spock's logical nature drew him to women instead of men, but Jim was more liberal in his leanings. If one was attractive it hardly mattered what gender, and Kirk couldn't deny the chemistry between himself and his friend, nor that he was attracted to the dark and somber half-Vulcan. Perhaps this was Kirk's chance, now as a woman, to distract Spock and get the Vulcan to surrender some of his attentions.

"I...yes. I was looking. However, it was simply out of...shock...nothing more."

Kirk snorted.

"Fine, you don't have to admit to anything. But wouldn't you like to examine me a little closer...you know...in the name of science and all. Bet you've never had a chance to study something like this." Kirk reached for Spock's hands.

"Indeed," Spock replied, and against his better judgment he allowed Jim to lift his hands and place them against his breasts.

Kirk shivered beneath Spock's touch. It was everything he had imagined it to be, and the touch of his hands alone set him ablaze with the need to be closer, to press their naked bodies together and touch everywhere.

"Fuck, Spock," Kirk gasped as Spock squeezed his breasts.

Kirk's responses to his touch, and the feel of the hardened little nubs against Spock's sensitive hands clouded his reason for moments. Spock moved forward with purpose, causing Kirk to stumble back against his bed, almost bent over it with the force of Spock's powerful presence.

"Yes," Kirk crawled backwards onto the bed, grabbing onto Spock's uniform shirt and pulling him down between Kirk's opened legs.

"Jim," Spock's dark eyes seemed to bore into him with intensity.

"Just stop talking for once, Spock, and do it."

Spock seemed to need no further prompting, and for the briefest of moments, as Spock unbuttoned and unzipped Jim's pants and drew them down over his curvy hips and strong legs, Kirk wondered if Spock had not harbored some desire for him that couldn't have been acted upon until this gender switch.

Those thoughts were quickly shattered because more intense things were happening to Kirk's body. Spock had lowered his head, and his tongue was exploring Jim in all sorts of intimate places. Kirk cried out, hands fisting into Spock's short black hair. He bucked his hips upward, urging Spock's tongue to delve deeper. Already spots were bursting before Jim's eyes. His body felt impossibly hot, and so tightly wound that he might just burst at any moment. He couldn't stop the noises coming out of him, and then he came with a scream and a squelch of hot liquid. Spock looked up from between Kirk's legs, his mouth and face smeared with the juices. Kirk couldn't stop himself from thinking how delicious Spock would've looked with his face covered in cum rather than these female juices but still—oh yes—Spock still made a lovely picture like this.

"More," Jim demanded huskily.

He tugged on Spock's shirt, urging Spock to move up his body. The Vulcan repositioned himself so their pelvises were now pressed together. Kirk could feel the bulge of Vulcan cock pressing into him and he moaned in pleasure. He tucked his fingers beneath Spock's shirt and then pulled it up and over his head to reveal Spock's torso; chest baring a covering of fine dark hairs, which trailed downwards and narrowed into a thicker, darker trail, that led to his navel, and then disappeared beneath the belt line of Spock's pants.

Spock rutted against him as Jim's hands explored the lean body half-bared to him. How many times had he considered touching Spock this way? Jim's hands slid down the Vulcan's back, and came to rest at the spots where a humans kidneys would be. Jim knew that here Spock, as a Vulcan, had a second set of testicles. Unlike the first set which would be humanoid in anatomy, these were internal, and it was this internal set that produced viable sperm. They would only come into play during Pon Farr, as a Vulcan would not need to mate for the sole purpose of procreation at other times. Even so Kirk imagined that as a sexual spot they would still be sensitive, and responsive, so Kirk pressed the spots and massaged in tight little circles. This earned him a deep groan of pleasure from Spock, which Kirk revealed in, since Spock would hardy ever let go of himself so thoroughly.

Kirk continued to stimulate the spots, his gaze locked in on Spock's face; his eyes were closed, mouth half-opened, sharp features made softer in the low lighting of Jim's cabin. He was so perfect, Jim thought, and he would almost be sorry when Bones found a cure if going without one meant he could have this Spock in his arms.

Jim's hands moved further downwards, and grasped Spock's rear, giving it a good squeeze. He smirked up at Spock, who was still rutting against him, and started on undoing Spock's pants. Spock lifted his legs to help in his final disrobing act, and his pants and undergarments went to the floor, his large and double-rigged cock full and jutting stiffly.

"There it is," Kirk breathed, wrapping his hand gently around the thick, greenish shaft.

"You do not need to talk to it as if it is an entity apart from my own physical being. That is highly il—ah-" Spock's hips surged forward to meet Kirk's slow strokes that had began mid-sentence. Whatever else he had been about to say was lost.

Kirk continued to jerk Spock's beautiful cock, enjoying how Spock gave over to the pleasure, thrusting his hips eagerly to meet Kirk's actions. Kirk's hands explored further, cupping the full balls behind Spock's cock which looked much like Kirk's own when in natural form. Spock missed the tugging sensation of Kirk's hand, and grunting, he pressed himself down against Kirk's thigh to get friction.

"Here," Kirk gasped, nudging Spock's cock closer to his wet entrance. Kirk was fully wound again, and thankful for the ability of women to have multiple orgasms—he certainly wanted another. Kirk slid his own fingers inside, feeling his own slick passage tighten around his two fingers. He jerked up and cried out in pleasure. It felt so good that he almost forgot Spock, and was engrossed in driving his fingers in and out of himself, until a strong hand enclosed around his wrist and stopped him.

"Enough," Spock said firmly, his eyes opened now and focused onto Jim's. The way those dark eyes boiled with lust made Jim squirm and beg, though he was not in normal circumstances the type of person to beg.

Jim cried out when Spock entered him. The action was painful, and yet they way Spock filled him was fantastic. Jim trembled beneath Spock who had gone still, though he was twitching, struggling to hold onto the control not to move yet.

"Jim?" Spock asked, reaching up to touch the other's face in a rare display of emotion and affection. "Are you okay?"

Spock did as Jim instructed, and soon the pain had subsided, and it was just the two of them moving mindlessly together, driving each other on and on, Spock's thrusts hard and powerful, Jim's body trembling so hard sure he might be ripped in two with pleasure as each slap of flesh against flesh sounded out forcefully in the small cabin.

Finally the two of them came together—Jim with nails digging into Spock's strong shoulders, crying out, and Spock with a roar of completion, a load of hot fluid filling Jim's insides.

For many moments Spock lay on top of Jim, face pressed into the bed, Jim's nails still attached to his skin. Both lay panting, spinning in the high enjoyment of their orgasms. Finally Jim moved a bit, wrapping his sluggish arms around the sated Vulcan, hoping that Spock would stay just moments longer. He liked seeing this passionate, unguarded side of Spock. He had almost feared that sex with a Vulcan would be mechanical, void of any fire or spark, but clearly Jim had been very, very wrong in that assumption. Spock's coupling was powerful, and passionate, and Jim's only worry now was that now that he had gotten a taste of what Spock could give, that once was not going to be enough for him.


End file.
